


What?

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youreturningscarletscarlet asked: "So you thought I wasn't listening when you said I love you and now I am confused"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> This work is very short, but since this is such a small ship I thought it deserved another work :D

“Wait,  _what_?”

Barry jumps almost a foot in the air. “What?” he stutters, fumbling with the remote, “I-I didn’t say anything, I was just putting on a movie, what’s your what? What?”

Mardon blinks. “I thought you said—”

“Said what? What?”

Eyes narrow. “Did you just say you love me?”

“Whaaaaat?” Barry almost-sings. But his scarlet face is more than enough of an answer.

Slowly, Mardon grins. “Yeah?”

“Uh…” Barry swallows. He tentatively smiles back. “Yeah.”

Mardon presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

Barry positively shines.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
